Void Knight equipment
Void Knight equipment can be purchased from the Void Knights with Void Knight commendation points earned through the Pest Control minigame. To buy the items, a player must have 99 Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Ranged, and Magic, along with 3 Prayer. A unique quality of Void Knight armour is that it contributes Defence bonuses to all stats equally (including Magic and Ranged) without lowering any attack bonuses. As such, this equipment can be used as an all-purpose armour because any form of attack may be effectively conducted while having this armour equipped. Void armour is a popular set due to the damages bonuses. It is often used to train Magic and Ranged while using Prayer or safe-spotting. If you wear a complete set of Void Knight armour (you don't need a mace for the set), you will receive a bonus 'set effect' depending on the helm you have chosen to wear. A full set of Void Knight armour with the mace costs 1050 points, although the more popular option is to exchange 850 Pest Control points for full Void armour without the mace. Note: All the Void Knight helms' defensive bonuses are equal. Note: If you die with your Void equipment, you can retrieve it like the fire cape, fighter torso, etc. Set effects Void Knight armour has a set effect in addition to each item's stats. These depend upon which ''of the three Void Knight helmets are worn: '''Note:' The Ranged effect was incorrectly stated on the Knowledge Base as giving 10% to damage and accuracy. The actual set effect as tested gives 10% to Ranged, and 10% to Ranged Strength again. This would compound to 21% but rounding usually puts it nearer 20%. In addition to 1 of these 3 helmets, the player also needs to wear all the 3 items below: * Void knight gloves * Void knight top * Void knight robe :Note: Unfortunately, the Void Knight mace and Void seal do not contribute to get the set effect. However, the Void Knight mace can be used to auto-cast Claws of Guthix. :Also note: The higher the combat skill, the more effective this set will be. Certainly at maximum levels in a combat style, the Void Knight set of that style becomes very powerful; the Void mage can be comparable to Ahrim's robes at approximately 90 Magic. Obtaining Most people would agree that Void Knight equipment is one of the best armour sets as it costs no coins and is one of the few armour sets that provides an offensive bonus. It does however cost Commendation points, which must be obtained from Pest Control. Cost In total, a full set with the mace, but without the seal, costs 1100 commendation points. However, a more popular method is to exchange 850 points for the top, bottom, gloves, and a helmet. This means if the player were to get the whole set with Pest Control (except the seal), it would take them at least 550 games on the easy boat, 367 games on the medium boat, or 275 games on the hard boat. Gaining commendations Players who wish to get the top, bottom, gloves, and one helmet can complete the following number of games for the set: Note: This is only accurate, when, all games are won, and it takes two minutes per game. These are minimum estimates showing the best case scenario. There will always be some losses, and each loss will mean at least two minutes has been added to the time needed. Also, higher-level landers sometimes (perhaps often) do not fill up as quickly as the novice lander, so extra time per game (up to 5 minutes) may be required waiting for a lander to fill. The novice lander leaves every 30 seconds (which can occur on busy Pest Control worlds). In this case, a wait of 1 minute 30 seconds for an intermediate lander or a wait of 2 minutes 30 seconds for a veteran lander wipes out the time advantage of the higher landers. Bonuses |-| Melee= |} |-| Ranged= |} |-| Magic= |} Uses The armour is popular in the Wilderness and other PvP situations where the extra damage caused by the set effect can be very useful for PK-ing and because you can switch between helmets fast for the effects without having to switch between a lot of equipment. It is also a favourite amongst rangers when training because its bonuses allows players to hit higher and reduce training time. Also, for Barrows runs, the set may be appreciated as it can switch between combat styles easily adapting to the Barrows Brothers. The set can be used to speed up Slayer tasks when a Slayer helmet isn't a priority. For example, when fighting undead, a Salve amulet (e) can be used for Melee boosts instead of the helmet. Also, note that the boost to Ranged accuracy and damage is 20% with Void range. However, on Slayer tasks, the Black Mask (i) provides 15% Ranged accuracy and damage, which coupled with the accuracy of black dragonhide or Armadyl armour, is better than the 20% boost from Void. Void range and mage can be used effectively along with a safe spot. :Please note that at the higher levels in the chosen combat skill (Melee, Ranged, Magic), the sets start becoming more and more effective, as briefly stated above. Category:Armour Category:Equipment Category:Equipable items